La vérité sur la survie d'Harry Potter
by jereood29
Summary: Que s'est t-il vraiment passé le 31 octobre 1981 et comment Harry a t-il survécu ? Un témoin nous raconte cette histoire et si vous voulez connaitre la vérité, venez ! os transformé en fic.
1. Prologue:La nuit ou tout à commencé

**Bon encore un fois désolée pour le retard mais je manquait d'imagination ! Bon alors pour mes autres fic je vais mettre un moment à écrire la suite (sauf si vous avais des suggestions).**

**Bon j'ai écrit cette fic cet après-midi (en fait, j'ai eu l'idée il y a longtemps mais je l'ai finalement écrite aujourd'hui !) et j'ai une p'tite question pour vous: **_"Quel est donc ce personnage qui raconte cette histoire ?" _

**Allez et maintenant, place au texte !**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_  
_

_**Pov-personnage mystère  
**_

Nous avions fini de diner et étions dans le salon, James, assit, non rectification avachit, sur le canapé fessait jahir de la fumée colorée de sa baguette et Harry s'amusait à essayer de l'attraper dans son petit poing. Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Lily arriva et lui dit qu'Harry devait aller se coucher. James prit le petit, lui donna et jeta sa baguette sur le canapé en s'étirant et bailla.

Je m'apprêter à suivre Lily et son fils quand on entendis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, James partit voir le premier suivit de nous, j'eu a peine le temps d'arriver dans le hall que James s'écria _«Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir...»_

Le retenir ! Alors qu'il avait laissé sa baguette sur le canapé ! Devinant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, je suivit Lily et Harry à l'étage. Nous entrions dans la chambre du petit quand une lumière verte éclaira le couloir, Lily hurla et commença à pousser un chaise et des boites contre la porte pour la barricadée.

«Il» s'approche, le sent, la porte s'ouvre et nous le voyons, enfin nous voyons surtout sa cape et ses yeux. Je me chachait sous le berceaux pendant que Lily déposa son fils à l'intérieur et se mis entre nous et Lord Voldemore.

_«Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !_

_-Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi..._

_-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

_-C'est mon dernier avertissement..._

_-Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

_-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi...»_

Il sembla s'énerver, lança le sortilège de la mort et Lily tomba à terre dans une lumière verte. Il s'avança et leva sa baguette vers Harry, qui commença à pleurer, je m'apprêtait à sauter sur le mage noir quand il stoppa ses gestes, il grimaça et je devinait qu'il détestait voir les autres pleurer.

Soudain Harry s'arrêta de pleurer et ses yeux humides croisa ceux du mage noir. L'expression de son visage passa de la colère à quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration, j'ai vraiment du mal à le croire, l'homme qui venait de tuer Lily et James Potter pouvoir éprouver de ''l'admiration'' pour leur fils ! Harry leva la main vers Lord Voldemore et c'est la que tout dérapa.

Voulant surement prendre cette petite main, celle qui tenait la baguette la lâcha et quand celle ci toucha le sol, une lumière bleue s'en échappa et se dirigea vers nous, je lançai un charme du bouclier autour du berceau et le sortilège ricochât vers le mage noir qui le pris de plein fouet, trop occupé à regarder Harry, et explosa. L'énergie de cette explosion traversa mon bouclier, toucha Harry sur le front et acheva de détruire la chambre et le couloir. Je peinait à maintenir le bouclier autour de nous mais je tenait bon jusqu'à ce que tous les débris finir de tomber. Une fois en sécurité je cherchait Voldemore des yeux mais il s'était déjà enfui, il ne restait que son corps écrasé sous des pierres. Je me tournait alors vers Harry, vérifia que le sort ne lui avait pas fait de trop de mal et nous nous regardions jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit d'une moto au loin, je m'assurai qu'aucun débris ne pouvais encore tomber sur lui puis me faufila parmi les débris pour sortir. Je l'entendis se remètre à pleurer mais ne me retournait pas, Hagrid se chargera de lui.

La prophétie et les aventures de ce pauvre garçon ont enfin commencées mais je me jure de l'aider, même si il ne doit jamais me connaître.

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Et maintenant j'attend vos suggestions !  
**


	2. L'arrivée à Pivet drive

**Alors finalement, je vais faire de cet os une fic !**

**Je vais "essayer" de reprendre chaque chapitre des livres d'hp pour vous motrer la vérité-vraie !**

**Alors ici, on reprend le chap 1 de l'école des sorciers.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La vérité sur la survie de Harry Potter

_Pov-personnage mystère:_

J'était dans Pivet drive, caché derrière un pilier en train d'observer la maison n°4, je venais de transplaner depuis Godric Hollow et grâce au décalage horaire, il n'était que 1h du matin.

Comment j'allai pouvoir surveiller Harry ici ! Dans cette ville pleine de moldus ! Je n'ai rien contre les moldus rassurez-vous et je suis sur que l'on pourrais vivre ensemble sans nous chamailler ni en faire nos esclaves mais...ça y est ! Je sais comment surveiller Harry ici sans me faire remarquer ! Pourquoi je n'y est pas pensé plus tôt !

Je me dirige vers la maison en face du n°4 et reste caché jusqu'à ce que la vielle Figg ouvre pour déposer ses bouteilles de lait vides et là je m'avance vers elle:

«_Oh mon pauvre mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là tout seul ! Viens entre !»_

J'acceptait et entrait, je venais de trouver un endroit pour pouvoir surveiller le petit où personnes ne me remarquera.

Dès que Mss Figg me laisse seul pour s'occuper de ses chats, je traverse ceux qui sont dans le salon et m'assis devant la fenêtre. De l'autre coté de la rue je vois un chat qui est debout devant le portail du n°4 Pivet drive.

J'ai vraiment choisis le bon endroit, Mss Figg est tellement occupée avec ses chats que toute la journée, j'ai pu resté devant la fenêtre à observer ce chat qui observais la maison n°4 en face de lui. La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormais, à part moi. Le professeur Dumbeldore, le professeur Magonagal et Hagrid était repartis et moi je veillais à ce que rien n'arrive au petit Harry en attendant que sa tante et son oncle ne le voie et le prenne sous leur toit où, si ils ne le font pas, de sortir et de m'occuper d'Harry moi-même.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alors comment vous trouvez ?**

**Bon j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, je conte dans le prochain chapitre décrire la sortie au zoo mais j'ai un problème, j'ai perdu les tomes 1 et 2 que j'avait et j'en trouve plus (ni dans les magazins, ni en bibliothéque, ni sur internet !) alors si vous pouviez me dire comment s'est déroulé la sortie au zoo ça m'arengerait ! (je me souveint juste du coup de la vitre et du fait que mss Figg s'est cassée la jambe à cause d'un de ses chats)**

**Merci d'avance et à bientôt pour la suite !**

**J29**


	3. Une vitre disparait

**Coucou tout le monde !!! Dsl du retard mais voilà la suite !**

**Ce chapitre parle de la fameuse sortie au zoo.**

**Un grand merci à Lorelei Candice Black et à Sennen Hakushaku pour m'avoir aidé à écrire ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

J'était en train de siroter un coca, assise seule à ma table, tout en regardant les Dursley, Pier et Harry installés quelques tables plus loin. Dudley fessait encore des siennes:

«_Je veut plus de cette glace !_

_-Mais voyons, Dudleynouchet tu a à peine entamée celle ci._

_-Elle est pas bonne ! Et je déteste la pistache !_

_-Bon si tu ne l'a veut vraiment plus, on va la jeter alors...»_

Harry regardait la fameuse glace avec envie, alors je tentait quelque chose que je n'avait jamais tenté : m'imiser dans les pensées de Vernon et le contrôler. Je me concentrait..._soit gentil...allez pour une fois, fait lui plaisir...fait lui plaisir au petit Harry..._

_«Toi ! Prend la glace de Dudley et termine là !_

_-Oncle Vernon...c'est vrai ? Je peut finir sa glace ?_

_-Oui puise que je te l'ai dit ! Aller dépêche toi, on n'a pas que ça à faire !_

_-Euh...merci oncle Vernon.» _

Une fois la glace terminée, ils se dirigèrent vers le vivarium. J'attendis quelques instant avant de les suivre. Aujourd'hui j'avait tout fait pour faire plaisir à Harry, dès que Dudley à décidé qu'ils iraient au zoo pour son anniversaire, j'avait fait en sorte que mds Figg se casse une jambe pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le garder et qu'il soit obligé de venir, et comme il ne s'était rien passé d'étrange, son oncle ne s'était pas énervé sur lui.

En fait j'ai toujours essayé de rendre son enfance à Pivet drive le plus agréable possible (et encore ''agréable'' est un bien grand mot, de 8 lettres !): quand la bande à Dudley le poursuivait, je les rendait plus lents en les fessant trébucher, ou alors une fois, j'ai aidé Harry à leur échapper en le fessant voler jusque sur le toit de son école. Ou alors, la fois où Pétunia lui à couper les cheuveux trop courts, je les ai fait repousser pendant la nuit. Bien sûr, il se fessait enfermer dans le placard par ma faute alors, la nuit, je dérouillait la porte pour qu'il puise sortir chercher un petit truc à manger dans la cuisine en cachette, puis quand il s'endormait, je remettait le loquais.

Je fessait semblant de regarder une vipère more-sûre du Bengale*; en faite je regardait Harry qui lui, un peu plus loin, regardait un piton quand soudait j'entendis un sifflement. Je me retournait, stupéfait, c'était bien Harry qui parlait au serpent !

Tout d'un coup, Dudley poussa Harry, qui tombis par terre, et se pencha sur la vitre du piton, et avant de dire quiddich, il tomba dans la cage tendit que le serpent lui en sortait puis se dirigea vers la sortie du vivarium.

Quand je reportait mon attention sur Harry il regardait l'anciène cage du piton, je suivit son regard et vit le plus beau spectacle qui soit: Dudley enfermé dans la cage par la vitre qui était revenue !

Après que le directeur fît sortir Dudley et qu'il présentit ses excuses pour l'incident, ils s'en allèrent du zoo, déposait Pier chez lui, puis retournèrent dans Pivet Drive.

Pendant que Harry et les Dursley retournaient dans leur maison, moi je rentrait dans celle de mds Figg. Elle était toujours assise sur son fauteuil la jambe relevée, quand elle m'entendit rentrer, elle tourna la tête et me demanda où j'était donc passé !

Je ne répondit pas et retournait devant la fenêtre en retournant mes découvertes d'aujourd'hui dans ma tête:

Premièrement: Harry était bien un sorcier, il l'avait prouvé aujourd'hui, et irai à Poudlard très bientôt.

Et deuxièmement: plus inquiétant, il parlait le Fourchelang, la langue des serpents, la langue des serpentards, la langue de celui qui l'avait ''admiré'' quand il était bébé.

Un langue qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Alors comment vous trouvez ? Et vous devinez qui est le narrateur ?**

***Une vipère more-sûre du Bengale: clin d'oeil à une autre saga littéraire que j'aime bien.**

**A bientôt pour un new chapitre !**

**J29**


End file.
